


The Falcons Launch

by Mutant_Thyla



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falcons, M/M, Not the Best one shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Thyla/pseuds/Mutant_Thyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is a falcon… A Prairie Falcon to be exact. And when he gets a new neighbor he kinda falls in love. His Neighbor is Charles. A Merlin Falcon. When these two clash they make it big and sparks fly!!!  Short !!!!! X,X</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Falcons Launch

Raven flew alongside her brother, their new territory coming up ahead of them. All they had to do was pass through anothers territory. Simple right? Wrong. Raven and Charles just over the border when they were hit. Raven by a walnut, and charles by a tree branch. Raven kept flying, not noticing her brother fall.

Once raven reached the nest she grinned. and turned to look at her brother, who was gone. She mentally swore and decided to wait.

Charles fell in a daze, and hit another branch with a soft ‘thump’ before dangling off the branch. His wings hanging down limply. His left foot caught in the branch. He let out a soft chirp of pain as he tried to get onto the branch. With no such luck he hung there. He opened his eyes when a shadow fell over him. “Raven?” He called out softly, the hit to his head making things blurry.

The large bird that landed on the branch holding his foot was NOT raven. It was a larger falcon. Charles had to admit though, he wouldn’t mind being killed and eaten by this falcon, with a long slender neck and body, a strong build and sharp piercing eyes. Those eyes were extremely blue.

“What are you doing?” The large falcon asked. “Um… Just. Hanging out?” charles squeaked out, his voice distorted from being upside down. Charles sighed when the other falcons eyes narrowed. “I was with my sister on our way to the neighboring territory and i hit a branch and fell and...Kinda,got, stuck…” Charles said. The other falcon relaxed and flew up a bit. Charles was about to ask him not to leave him here when the large falcon began to untangle his tallon.

When the appendage was untangled, Charles began to fall and just as he began to flap Larger talons clamped around Charles small frame and he was being carried in the opposite direction of his newer nest. “Oh no.” Charles whispered with a mixture of fear and sadness in his voice. The large falcon looked down at him for a moment before he spoke.

“I’m Erik, what’s your name?” and Charles looked up in shock. “I’m Charles.” he answered. Hope blossoming in his chest. Erik began to slow as they neared a large tree, They circled for three minutes before landing in a large nest. Erik let Charles down before he landed next to charles. Charles shivered slightly at the sight of Eriks gaze and looked down quickly.

“Let me see your leg.” Erik said and held out his tallon. Charles complied and hesitantly set his leg in Eriks claws. “You should rest, i’ll be right back with something to help.” Erik said and Charles nodded before he left. Charles lay down in the nest, it’s maker took great care in its creation and had placed puffs of multiple different animals pelts. Feathers and cloth littered the nest leaving a soft padding on the bottom. Charles was lost in thought when Erik returned with food and leaves. He gently wrapped the leaves around Charles wounded leg and placed the food down before Charles. “Eat and get some rest, you shouldn’t be flying alone here.” Erik said and lay down an inch away from Charles who stared at the offered meal.

He glanced at Erik and nodded before slowly eating the vole. When he was done he slowly began to preen his feathers silently. Eriks eyes never leaving him. When he was done he shifted slightly and looked over to Erik who had fallen asleep sometime while he was preening and softly sighed. ‘Should i stay or leave, he’s been nice to me, but, i barely know him, and raven will be worried… I think ill stay, it would be rude to fly away now.’ Charles thought with a finality and closed his eyes.

When the morning sun shone into the nest Charles woke to Erik landing softly on the nest floor next to him. “Good Morning. i got food.” Erik said and set the couple mice down. “Its a nice morning isn’t it?” Erik asked awkwardly. Charles stood slowly and stretched his wings. “Its a great morning if you're in the sun, otherwise its a bit chilly.” Charles stated and looked to Erik who was looking at the sun.

“Hows your leg?” Erik asked turning to face the smaller. “It doesn’t hurt much, its minor.” Charles said and puffed up his chest a little. Erik’s eyes twinkled at this and he spread his wings and began to fly. “Shall we get you home?” Erik asked, and Charles nodded, his mind losing itself in Erik’s eyes. Charles gracefully lifted himself into the air in one stroke before Erik was off.

Charles followed closely behind Erik as they wove through the trees and branches. Things were peaceful as they flew, until Charles misjudged the distance between himself and a branch and quickly tried to sweep above the wood when his already hurt leg nicked the trunk and sent him crashing to the ground. Erik was there in a flash, catching Charles before he hit another branch. “Sorry!” Charles gasped out as they landed on a branch.

Charles lifted his wounded leg slightly off the ground to relieve some pressure as he caught his breath that he lost when he fell. “Your legs still hurt.” Erik stated and Charles looked up and tilted his head slightly. “I’ll be fine, i just nicked it while we were flying.” He said and stood tall again. “Im fine now though.” He stated and Erik looked at him cautiously. Before he began to fly again. Charles made to fly too but Erik picked him up before he could take to the air.

“I’ll carry you.” Erik stated and Charles opened his mouth to protest when a loud flurry of wings caught his eye below. A large Barn owl sat on a branch below the two. “Owl.” Charles said and Eriks looked down quickly before picking up pace. “Let me go, we’ll be faster that way.” Charles said but Erik either didn’t hear him or ignored him because before they knew it they were rolling in Charles nest, just barely missing Raven.

Raven let out a chirp of Surprise and hopped onto the nests ledge. Erik stood quickly and helped Charles roll over and onto his stomach. “Charles what happened!?” Raven shouted and Charles looked over to her. “You’ve been missing since we entered that territory and now you show up with a large, handsome. hello.” Raven said and turned to face Erik. “I’m Raven.” She said quickly shaking her feathers slightly and fluffing up a bit. “I’m Erik, The one who lives in that territory.” He said in almost a growl. Charles stood and looked between the two. Raven was obviously trying to woe Erik into being her mate and Erik was obviously NOT interested.

Charles hopped to the edge of the nest and glanced around the ground. He almost instantly spotted a Vole in the grass. He lept from the nest and glided silently down and caught the small creature and the mouse right next to it. When he flew back up to the nest Erik and Raven were still staring at one another. Charles set his catches on the nests floor and turned back to the field below.

While the other two were staring one another down Charles had caught a total of five voles and two mice. When the other two finally snapped out of their contest, the winner of which was unclear, Charles glanced down at the pile at their feet. “Wait, when did you go to hunt!?” Raven asked in shock. Erik looked up at Charles then to his leg. “While you two were sending eye signals.” Charles said and lay down. He grabbed two voles and began to eat.

Erik hopped over to Charles, and looked at him for permission to lay next to him which was granted immediately, and lay down. Charles nudged Erik reassuringly and nudged a mouse and vole over to him. Erik moved his beak through the soft light brown feathers on the Merlin Falcons head. Charles let out a hoot of approval and nuzzled back to Erik.


End file.
